


No, we’re not friends.

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Danny no es el mismo desde su reciente regreso de la muerte, no come, no sonríe, no discute y Steve es incapaz de no estar preocupado por él. Cuando un anuncio de la tele les recuerda que pronto será San Valentín y ciertas palabras mal elegidas por parte de Danny hacen que todo cambie. Songfic. McDanno. SanValentín.





	No, we’re not friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.  
> N/A: Songfic: Ed Sheeran- Friends: https://youtu.be/quoty4O2heA  
> N/A: Ubicado en la temporada 8, contiene SPOILERS.

…  
We're not // No somos.  
No, we're not friends // no, no somos amigos.  
Nor have we ever been // Ni nunca lo hemos sido.  
We're just trying to keep those secrets in a lie // Solo intentamos mantener estos secretos en una mentira.  
And if they find out, will it all go wrong // y si ellos se enteran, irá todo mal.  
And heaven knows no one wants it to // y sabe el cielo que nadie quiere que pase eso.   
…

Si le preguntáramos a Steve todo empezó con un anuncio de la tele.   
Se relajaban en el sofá de Danny mientras veían un partido grabado. Danny permanecía medio dormido a su lado y aunque Steve evitaba mirarlo demasiado le resultaba complicado. Últimamente parecía tan cansado todo el tiempo que decir que estaba preocupado por él era él eufemismo del siglo.   
Apareció un anuncio en la televisión que atrajo su atención con música sugerente y hermosas chicas, nunca sabía bien lo que pretendían vender aunque eso nunca lo confesaría a nadie, tal vez era un perfume pero, ¿con tanta chica en posiciones sugerentes era normal no? La cuestión es que al cierre del anuncio se insinuaba que eso era lo que necesitabas para tu pareja en San Valentín.   
— ¡Mierda! ¿Es otra vez San Valentín? — su pregunta únicamente fue contestada por un murmullo ahogado.   
Steve giró a mirar a Danny, tenía los ojos entreabiertos así que estaba despierto. Dios tenía que dejar de preocuparse tanto por él, pero es que desde el disparo en la sala de aislamiento Danny no era el mismo. Había perdido bastante peso porque apenas comía, pero lo peor era que no sonreía y apenas discutía. Hacía poco que había vuelto a estar activo, pero siempre se quedó un paso por detrás de los demás, evitó grandes incursiones y Steve estaba bien con ello, no quería forzar a su amigo cuando estaba claro que no se sentía al cien por cien, pero Steve se encontraba entrando constantemente en pánico cuando se dormía cerca de él, no podía evitar mirarlo una y otra vez para ver si respiraba. Era estúpido, pero no hacía tanto que casi se muere entre sus manos y aún no se había librado de la imagen ensangrentada de su amigo.  
— ¿Qué haréis en San Valentín, Danny? — soltó tras tomas una gran respiración que tenía por objetivo ahuyentar de su mente aquellas imágenes.  
Steve daba por supuesto con esa frase que Danny lo celebraría con Melissa y algo dentro de Danny se rompió. Tal vez fueron las cervezas, o la medio consciencia en la que se encontraba, o un fallo en su filtro cabeza boca, pero su enorme boca se abrió y soltó:  
— Cortarme las venas tal vez, no sé. ¿Sabías que la tasa de suicidios aumenta un veinticinco por ciento ese día? No, por supuesto que no lo sabías, ¿por qué ibas a saberlo? Tú eres tú por dios… y yo. Creo. Que he bebido demasiado por hoy…— balbuceó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su habitación— si te vas cierra la puerta… si no, también… ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy a…  
Steve había dejado de respirar, literalmente, y miraba la torpe progresión de su amigo por el pasillo con cara de espanto. Danny y suicidio no deberían estar en la misma frase, no para la salud mental de Steve y no con el actual estado de ánimo de Danny.   
Esa noche Steve no pudo irse.   
…  
You should know that friends just sleep in another bed // Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en otra cama.  
And friends don't treat me like you do // y que los amigos no me tratan como haces tú.  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything // bueno, sé que para todo hay límites.  
But my friends won't love me like you // pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú.  
No, my friends won't love me like you // no, mis amigos no me querrán como tú.  
…   
Steve no necesitaba una invitación formal para echarse en la cama de Danny, el sofá de su amigo, aunque cómodo, no era lo suficientemente grande. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces por un motivo u otro y Danny lo había hecho en su casa también. Para cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones y calcetines, Danny ya estaba profundamente dormido, lo que demostraba su teoría de que realmente estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.   
Steve se perdió un momento en el subir y bajar de su pecho, su respiración aullante aún sonaba un poco irregular para sus oídos pero los médicos le aseguraron que todo estaba bien. Y si el cuerpo de Danny estaba bien, o relativamente bien, ¿por qué se veía tan abatido?  
Ablandó la almohada y se tumbó con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, evitando lo mejor que pudo evocar ciertas imágenes con las que su cerebro le torturaba últimamente, no sería nada útil que entrara en pánico en ese momento, pero aun así solo pudo pensar en Danny y en qué había mal con él. Y aunque por momentos se perdió en el sonido rítmico de su respiración, no pudo dormir nada en absoluto, y antes de darse finalmente vencido por el cansancio, ya estaba amaneciendo. 

—Buenos días cariño— gruño a su lado Danny mientras estiraba con cuidado los músculos de su pecho. Esos malditos cortes fueron necesarios, sí, pero al parecer dejaron cierto grado de dolor crónico que Steve era incapaz de ignorar. Algo debió de notarse en su rostro, porque Danny simplemente paró, palmeó su mejilla y solicitó con voz tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Harías café, babe? Dios sabe que necesito uno bien cargado y tú eres el experto en cargar cosas…   
Steve asintió y se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa ante la broma de Danny, dios echaba demasiado de menos esa enorme bocaza suya, pensaba mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hacia la cocina sin preocuparse por ponerse los pantalones, total Grace estaba más que acostumbrada a verlo en camiseta y ropa interior, y Charlie ni se planteaba esas cosas.   
Al irse tan rápido no percibió como la mirada de Danny recorría su espalda, ni en como luego se perdía en el hueco que él había utilizado de su cama, ni tampoco en como Danny pasaba la mano por allí percibiendo el calor aún persistente en el tejido.   
Y por supuesto no pudo ver a Danny suspirar y taparse los ojos con el antebrazo, luchando una pequeña batalla interna de la que Steve no era consciente.   
Grace entró en la cocina mientras Steve preparaba café y tostadas francesas. Se acercó arrastrando los pies y rascándose la cabeza, era tan Danny, que Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.   
—Buenos días tío Steve— consiguió decir mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente. Él siempre aprovechaba esos momentos para besarla en la frente. Grace cada día era más grande, incluso ya era del tamaño de su padre. Y por un momento pensó en lo fácil que sería para él dejar un beso en la frente de Danny también.   
Steve miró horrorizado como Grace robaba una de las tazas de café, le añadía leche y se sentaba con los ojos entornados en la isla de la cocina.   
— ¿Desde cuándo tomas café? — ante lo que ella simplemente rodó los ojos. Steve no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso, demasiado Danny para Steve, demasiado Danny para el mundo incluso. De pronto su sonrisa se esfumó y miraba intermitentemente del suelo a Grace y viceversa.   
—Tú solo suéltalo tío Steve.   
— ¿Qué?  
— Vamos, tienes esa cara, así que suéltalo, lo que sea.   
— Yo…— la duda clara en su voz y el hecho de que no se quejara de si tenía o no caras hizo que Grace lo mirara con un ligero temor, aquello era serio— Necesito saber algo Grace. ¿Cómo está Danno? Quiero decir, ¿cómo está él cuando no estoy?   
Grace suspiró por lo que a Steve le pareció una eternidad, lo miró con duda, claramente tomando una decisión.   
— Danno está triste cuando no estás — susurró finalmente con la voz ligeramente quebrada— pero eso no es algo nuevo realmente. Siempre ha sido así. Solo que ahora no sé porque te deja verlo— ella se encogió de hombros.   
— ¿Él siempre está triste cuando no estoy? ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?  
— ¿Qué significa qué? — preguntó distraído Danny, mientras entraba en la cocina arrastrando los pies y rascándose distraído la cabeza.   
Steve se tensó y se giró hacia la cocina a colocar un par de tostadas en cada plato, oyendo resoplar a Grace, a la que claramente había dejado el honor de contestar a su padre.   
— Al tío Steve no le gusta que ya tome café— lo cual se auto-convenció de que no era realmente una mentira.  
—Al tío Steve no le gustan las malasadas, y toma su pizza con piña. No le hagas mucho caso— la besó en la cabeza y le sonrió con cariño antes de abrazarla— Yo empecé a tomar café mucho antes que tú, Monkey, y mírame.   
—Oh sí, mírale, incapaz de activar sus neuronas sin él.   
—Tú también tomas café, Steven, y con mantequilla. ¿Quién toma café con mantequilla? ¿Eh?— Danny miraba alrededor de la isla buscando su taza— En serio, necesito mi café cariño, ¿Dónde has dejado mi café?  
— Grace.   
— ¿Qué? ¿Has robado el café de tu pobre padre? — La miraba con falsa molestia — Steven, ¿has dejado que te roben mi café?  
— Me distrajo, no es mi culpa— a Grace le encantaban esas pequeñas disputas y sonreía como cuando era pequeña.   
— Así que te distrajo, a todo un Seal de la marina.   
— Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan adorable.  
— ¿Y de quien es la culpa de que mi maravillosa hija sea tan adorable?  
— Tuya, por supuesto.   
Y ahí estaba, la llamarada revoloteando en el interior de Danny. 

…  
We're not friends // No somos amigos.  
We could be anything // podríamos ser cualquier cosa,  
If we try to keep those secrets safe // si intentamos mantener seguro este secreto,  
No one will find out // nadie se enterará  
If it all went wrong // si todo va mal.  
They'll never know what we've been through // nunca sabrán por lo que hemos pasado.  
…  
Si le preguntas a Danny, todo empezó con un virus mortal, un disparo en el pecho y las imágenes de un futuro incierto que su mente creó en lo que debería de haber sido su último aliento. Y sinceramente, volver de ahí no estaba siendo fácil. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses y su cerebro continuaba bloqueado en la experiencia. Y no en la experiencia cercana a la muerte, no, en la experiencia de una vida plena junto a Steve. Steve, su amigo. Quien acababa de dormir con él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y en ese momento estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de sus hijos. Steve, quien dejaba una estela de destrucción a su paso en el trabajo, pero era el único que ponía orden en su vida, día tras día. El único que hacía que todo tubiera sentido.   
Y ese es el problema, estaban tan habituados el uno al otro que no se habían dado cuenta que realmente no eran amigos. No. No lo eran. Lo que ellos tenían no podía ni ser catalogado como mejores amigos para siempre. No. Ellos eran más. Al menos para Danny.   
Y ese era el otro problema, ahora Danny quería una vida plena con Steve.   
Y Steve era tan ajeno a ello, que pensaba que saldría con Melissa por San Valentín. Y Danny quería llorar, pero no podía. Así que simplemente tomó el café que le tendía Steve y se sentó a disfrutar de las tostadas francesas que le había preparado. Y no podía evitar sonreír, aunque con cierta tristeza mientras se preguntaba en por qué no podían ser todas sus mañanas así de perfectas.

…  
So I could take the back road // Así que podría tomar el camino alternativo.  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home // pero tus ojos me conducirían directo de vuelta a casa.  
And if you know me like I know you // y si me conoces como yo te conozco a ti.  
You should love me // deberías quererme.  
…

Steve miraba como Danny tomaba su café, y sí es cierto que sonreía, pero su mirada no tenía el brillo de antaño. Había algo en sus ojos que le recordaba a la melancolía que su compañero tenía durante los primeros meses de su alianza, cuando era incapaz de vivir fuera de los recuerdos de su ciudad natal, cuando no podía aceptar su nueva situación, cuando su mundo de vino abajo por las decisiones de su exesposa.   
Los ojos de Danny eran más expresivos aún que su boca y Steve estaba entrando nuevamente en pánico. ¿Acaso Danny quería volver a Nueva Jersey? Es cierto que cuando uno tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte se aferra a aquellos recuerdos felices, y tal vez para Danny fueron su familia, su vieja casa, sus hermanos, sus padres… y Steve se encontró parpadeando la acuosidad de sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas. No podía perder a Danny. No quería. Toda su vida giraba en torno a este hombre gruñón y su futuro también, así que no había forma de que Danny no estuviera en el.   
Con un gran suspiro tomó asiento al lado de Danny, quien ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.   
— ¿Estás bien nena?  
— Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta. 

…   
But then again, if we're not friends // Pero entonces, otra vez, si no somos amigos,  
Someone else might love you too // cualquier otro podría quererte,  
And then again, if we're not friends // y entonces, otra vez, si no somos amigos,  
There'd be nothing I could do // no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer.  
…

— ¿Crees que no estoy bien?  
— Sé que no lo estás Danny. Y no voy a negarte que esperaba que no lo fueras por un tiempo después de…— hizo un movimiento hacia la herida de bala — Pero ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para volver a estar bien. — Danny se retorcía en su asiento pero no negaba nada — Soy tu amigo —Danny hizo una mueca— Pero también soy tu jefe y si necesitas ayuda de un especialista, está bien decirlo Danny. Está bien decir que no estás bien.   
— Ahora cree que necesito un psicólogo— dijo a nadie en especial dando una pequeña palmada.   
— Bueno, no lo sé. Yo solo estoy preocupado. Y cuando sueltas cosas como…  
— ¿Cómo qué Steven?  
Danny se frotaba los ojos, siempre hacía eso cuando intentaba controlar su temperamento, Steve lo sabía pero continuó, porque esto era demasiado importante. Danny era demasiado importante para él.   
— Como cortarte las venas Danny…— Steve mordió cada palabra, intentando controlar su voz y que no llegue a oídos de los niños que ahora estaban preparándose en la habitación.   
Danny lo miró horrorizado por un momento.   
— Yo…— comenzó, pero le faltaron las palabras, realmente no quiso decir aquello, pero la idea de Steve en una cita romántica de San Valentín con Lynn le hizo daño y no tenía ningún derecho a sentir aquello. Ninguno en absoluto. — no quise… Ya me conoces, sabes lo bocazas que soy, pero eso no quiere decir que yo… yo no lo haría. Steve mírame. Yo nunca haría eso a los niños.   
— Eso es buscar un motivo para no hacerlo, Danny. No es un nunca me lo había planteado. — Steve sonó destrozado.   
— Mira no te voy a mentir aquí. Hubo épocas de mi vida que sí lo pensé, pero siempre encontré un motivo para continuar luchando. Sabes que mi vida no ha sido fácil. Y tampoco te voy a engañar asegurándote que hace mucho tiempo de eso, porque sabes que no es así— Danny hizo una pausa para tragar duro— Cuando Matty caí bien duro y lo sabes— y en ese momento era Danny quien parpadeaba para evitar las lágrimas, Steve podía ver como sus manos temblaban ligeramente, así que no dudó en tomar una de ella y entrelazar sus dedos. —Pero eso no es lo que está pasando ahora. No. No lo es.   
— Entonces, ¿qué está pasando Danny?

…

And that's why friends // y es por eso por lo que los amigos  
Should sleep in other bed // deberían dormir en otra cama,  
And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do // y los amigos no deberían besarme como haces tú.  
…

Danny desenlazó sus dedos y se levantó nervioso.   
Se movió por la cocina dejando los platos en el fregadero y regresó por las tazas aún sin hablar. Steve sabía que debía dejarle tiempo, pero cuando comenzó a fregar los platos sin pronunciar una palabra se levantó y lo abordó por la espalda. Sin tocarlo, puso una mano a cada lado de él, encerrándolo contra la bancada y le susurró intentando controlar su voz: “Por favor Danny, no me apartes”.   
Danny se tensó inmediatamente y por un momento Steve pensó que no hablaría, incluso pensó que podría empujarlo y salir corriendo, así que repitió aún más cerca de su oreja: “Por favor Danny, soy yo, ¿sí? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa…por favor, me está matando no saber qué te pasa…” Y vale, puede que ahí se había roto un poco, y había dejado salir la desesperación que tenía, y el pánico a perderlo, pero es que realmente ya no podía más.   
Danny se giró y lo enfrentó con una mirada tierna y cálida. Puso cuidadosamente las manos en sus mejillas y limpió el rastro de una lágrima que ni siquiera sabía que se había escapado de sus ojos. Y entonces lo besó. Danny lo estaba besando, con esos labios suaves y esos tiernos movimientos, y por un momento Steve sintió que le faltaba el aire.   
Steve podía sentir el cuerpo de Danny temblar. Había dejado de besarlo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había devuelto el beso. Pasó las manos alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, atrayéndolo contra él con fuerza, sosteniéndolo.   
Y por un momento Danny se dejó sostener. Pero pronto su cerebro se puso en marcha, Steve no le había devuelto el beso y ahora lo más probable es que iba a perder lo poco que tenía de él. Ahora su presencia en su vida como había sido hasta el momento era más que suficiente, si quería dormir a su lado sin más también, si quería salir con Lynn también, él podría soportarlo siempre que Steve siguiera en su vida… en algún momento empezó a llorar mientras su desesperación hacía que cuerpo temblaba angustiado. 

…  
And I know that there's a limit to everything // y sé que para todo hay límites,  
But my friends won't love me like you // pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú,  
No, my friends won't love me like you do // no, mis amigos no me querrán como haces tú,  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you // oh, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú.  
…   
— ¡Shhh!— Steve frotaba sus manos contra la espalda de Danny esperando a que se calmara un poco. Así que esto es lo que estaba carcomiendo a su amigo hasta el punto de derrumbarse de esta manera. Si todo era eso, el mundo estaba bien, él no se lo había planteado nunca de aquella manera, pero se sentía bien con ello. El problema es que no se lo había demostrado a Danny y ahora estaba angustiado entre sus brazos y no podía conseguir que dejara de llorar.   
Agachó la cabeza, la hundió en el cuello de Danny y suspiró. Notó a Danny estremecerse ante el roce del aire en su cuello y justo en ese momento lo tuvo claro, la vida los había llevado hasta ese punto de la peor manera posible, pero eso no quería decir que aquello no era correcto. Pronto sus labios se posaron sobre la sensible piel bajo el, dejando ligeros besos y subiendo hacia la mandíbula de Danny. Tras unos pocos toques Danny dejó de llorar, prácticamente dejó de respirar y cuando se separó ligeramente de él para enfrentar su mirada, Steve atrapó sus labios, en lo que intentaba ser un beso tierno. Él amaba a Danny, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera besado. Él amaba a Danny aunque nunca lo hubiera tocado de aquella manera. Él lo había amado prácticamente desde el primer día y había llegado el momento de que Danny entendiera que lo que ellos tienen es bueno, que lo que ellos tienen es especial, que ellos podrían tenerlo todo si trabajaban juntos en ello y que él estaba bien con ello siempre que fuera algo que Danny quería. Así que cuando Danny abrió la boca bajo sus atenciones y le permitió la entrada, sellaron el nuevo camino de su amor entre gemidos, roces y sonrisas. Y cuando al fin se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de Danny brillaban. Y Steve supo entonces que todo iba a estar bien, incluso mejor que antes.   
—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer por San Valentín, Danno?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y feliz San Valentín.


End file.
